


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by kryptonsbellarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song, Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonsbellarke/pseuds/kryptonsbellarke
Summary: Karamel fiction based on the song Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra. Alternate alien livesYou'll seeFluff in chapter one and just smut in chapter two, ENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So i really like this ship and i hate that it's not truly appreciated so i hope you guys will enjoy this little piece. I'm not originally english so i apologize if anything is wrong just tell me ! also this is my first time writing anything smutty so... we'll see.  
> I strongly advise you to listen to the song before you read this fiction if you don't already know it

Since Kara and Mon-El’s parents were the leaders of their respective societies, the children were used to be brought on each other’s planet

While Allura and Rhea were making political decisions, Kara and Mon-El were playing together.

**_I was 5 and he was 6, we rode on horses made of sticks_ **

Kara was giving Mon-El his birthday present : it was a little dragon she made with iron sticks. The little boy's eyes were full of stars, Kara knew her friend well.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked her if he wanted to play Garata with their stick dragons. The 5-year-old nodded and took his hand.

_**He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight bang bang** _

After the Garata game, the Kryptonian started "bang bang" the usual fist fight, the one she never won. Rolling in the sand, Kara's white dress was always filthy while Mon-El's black outfit never seemed to catch the dirt.

"Polar opposites" that was the nickname their parents gave them. The children couldn't agree more, everything about them was different, from their appearance to their personalities but they got along perfectly.

Kara brought a light to Mon-El's eyes, one that no one ever managed to find. And Mon-El brought out the wild side of his friend.

_**Seasons came and changed the time, when I grew up I called him mine** _

Kara was now 20, she had become a beautiful, strong and brilliant woman. Mon-El just celebrated his 21st birthday, he was the best fighter of his time.

The youths were still very good friends, despite Mon-El having "Ladies" wanting him all the time.

She remembered the day his Lady left him, he was devastated and came to her immediatly. She remembered holding him in her arms and drying the tears off his beautiful face. She remembered comforting him, telling him that she will find the one, secretly hoping that she was going to be that person.

Kara kept her feelings hidden, this bubbly sensation in her stomach when she saw him smile, the sudden urge to hug him when she saw him sad or hurt, the deep crave she felt whenever she saw him fight.

She had obviously noticed how his body had grown, how hot he had become but she never said anything.

_**He would always laugh and say remember when we used to play bang bang** _

She often remembered her mother's words "you two are going to end up together just wait and see", she also remembered the face of disgust they used to do back then. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, how the tables have turned.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the alarm go off, she didn't see everyone running around her. When she felt a strong grip on her arm she dozed off.

Mon-El.

"Kara we have to go NOW"

"What's happening ?" Kara asked, frightened.

"Krypton is going to explode"

Kara's eyes were full with panic as she watched the man she loved push her into the pods hangar.

"Get in, hurry !"

"What about you ? I can't leave without you"

"And I can't live without you"

_**Music played and people sang, just for me the church bells rang** _

Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in to kiss her. She reciprocated immediately, clinging onto him like their lives depended on it, and they did. They were both breathless when their lips parted. Mon-El's face lit with a smile as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mon-El I won't go if you're not with me" Kara's eyes were pleading but her voice was sharp

"Please Kara, get in, I will take the next pod"

She kissed him one last time before hoping in.

He programmed her destination, Earth, and closed the engine. She looked at him with despair in her eyes and put her hand on the window.

"As long as you're safe"

Kara's face dropped and tears were coming in her eyes, realizing that he sacrificied himself for her. She started banging her fists on the window

"Don't forget me" He said, sweetly

"I won't"

He smiled with tears in his eyes as her pod left the surface of the planet.

-

Kara Danvers was a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. She has been on this planet for six years now. She never forgot the face of the man she loved and every year, on March 19th she allowed one day to mourn him.

_**Now he's gone, I don't know why and 'til this day sometimes I cry** _

She would never forget the taste of his lips, the brightness of his eyes and the pain she felt when she left him.

When she landed on Earth after five years in the Phantom Zone, she was convinced he woud be waiting for her. When she understood that Kal-El and her were the only survivors, she couldn't find any reasons to live. Alex saved her from herself, introducing her to the Danvers family, J'onn, Winn, James and the DEO

_**He didn't even say goodbye, didn't take the time to lie** _

It was October 3rd when her life changed forever.

She was on a mission for the DEO when she saw something fall from the sky. She flew towards the trail of smoke as quickly as she could.

She was sure that her heart stopped when she landed next to the Unknown Flying Object (that was a word she really liked, Alex was always making fun of her when she used it).

"Kara was is it ?" she heard through her comms but she was unable to move and to speak. J'onn landed next to her and spoke with his voice laced with hope.

"Alex it's a Kryptonian pod"

Kara heard her adoptive sister but couldn't understand one word she was saying. She could feel her heart beat in her ears.

J'onn moved to open the pod as Kara held her breath. The windshield opened and revealed the occupier of the engine. Kara's eyes filled with tears, her head began to spin, her vision blurred as she stumbled, almost falling backwards.

J'onn moved to catch her and noticed how her eyes were shining with tears

"Kara are you okay ?"

She walked towards the man in the pod, kneeled next to him and put a hand on his face. She bowed her head and burst into tears.

J'onn was talking to Alex and Winn, telling them what was happening. Kara rose to her feet and was wearing the biggest smile she owned. J'onn, confused, smiled back at her hesitantly.

-

After bringing the pod back to the DEO, Kara explained everything to J'onn and Winn, of course Alex was aware of the situation and couldn't be happier for her sister.

The blond-haired girl stayed in the medbay day and night to watch over the alien.

On October 8th, she started losing faith, wondering is he was ever going to wake up.

On October 10th, his heart rate accelarated, his brain activity tripled. Kara came rushing in, watching his face, waiting for his eyes to open. She took his hand and waited, barely breathing.

When he finally opened his eyes and saw her, Kara let out all the frustration she's been holding for so long.

"K-Kara ? Is that you ?" She nodded, face filled with tears, helped him sit and wrapped her arms around him, squeazing as tight as she could. Mon-El put his head on her shoulder

"I can't believe I found you"

_**He shot me down bang bang, I hit the ground, bang bang** _  
_**That awful sound, bang bang, my baby shot me down** _


	2. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after chapter 1, pure smut

-

One week after, Mon-El was released from the DEO on Kara's custody. When she was done showing him her apartment, Mon-El took her hand and spinned her around so that she would face him

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you leaning over me"

He firmly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his lips smashing into hers, slanting over hers again and again as he backed her up against the wall. He heard Kara's breath hitch in her throat when she wrapped her legs around him and felt his body pressed against hers. He tore his lips away from hers, trailing kisses across her cheek to her jaw, slightly biting. His voice was muffled against her neck.

"I've dreamt about this since you left Krypton"

She moaned in response. He pressed his lips against her neck, nipping and sucking on her, building the heat between them. He felt her hands gripping his forearms, her breaths loud as he focused his attention on her collarbone. Mon-El slid one hand under her blouse, finding her bra, the other trailing down to grip her ass, his long fingers trailing just past the hem of her skirt to lay on her bare skin underneath. Her hips cuddled him instinctively, her skirt riding up against his jeans, and she moaned when she rubbed against the zipper, loving the feel of the friction.

Her hands sliding down to find the waistband of his pants and unbuckling his belt.

"Kara.." He sighed, feeling her hands dangerously close to where he wanted her.

Kara moaned, amazed at the effect his voice had on her. Suddenly, without warning, Mon-El's hand left her breasts and pulled down her underwear in one go. He threw the piece across the room and grabbed her ass beneath her skirt.

His fingers danced on the top of her thighs. He let his teeth graze her nipple as one of Kara's hands was in the Daxamite's hair pulling him against her. The other was palming the growing bulge in his pants.

Her skin felt like fire and a knot began to build in her stomach. She managed to whisper

"Take me."

The minute she uttered those words, Mon-El's hand and tongue retracted from her body, putting her to the ground. She missed his touch immediately. While he was taking off the rest of his clothes, taking her blouse off and sliding her skirt off her legs, she began explorating his torso, his strong shoulders. Looking at him from above was making her even more aroused. Once he was just as naked as she was, Kara wasted no time taking him in her hand and situating it at her opening. Within moments, Mon-El was inside her and her world was spinning and all she could really register was her screaming his name. The room got ten times hotter and she was hyper aware of every bead of sweat she and Mon-El were sharing at the moment. He lifted her completely, just carrying her on his arms and continued to rock into her as he held her by the ass.

Kara lips worked at Mon-El's earlobe as she whispered into his ear :

"Don't stop."

He pushed her against the wall once more whilst keeping a steady pace and started leaving hot, sloppy kissed on her neck. Heat began to build in her core and her breathing became even more shallow. Kara scratched at his back in a futile attempt to bring him even closer. He shivered at the feeling, she wasn't holding back. She wanted them to become one. Mon-El's breathing started matching hers and he struggled to get his words out :

"I'm close, Kara."

Kara moaned against his hear, "Me too."

Mon-El increased his pace, relentlessly slamming into her.

"Rao !"

They fell in on each other. Their bodies shuddered simultaneously and both held onto each other for support. They had moved to the couch at some point, when, that was something Kara couldn't remember. His breathing slowed as he whispered in her ear :

"I love you"

Kara swallowed, forcing her breathing to slow down and match his despite the sudden declaration.

"Before you say anything I know we haven't actually been "together" but I lost you once and I won't do it twice. I love you and that's okay if you don-"

"I love you too"

His face lit up and he kissed her once again. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Wow, that's what I've been missing all these years, alone in that pod ?"

Kara laughed at him "Yeah apparently"

They were facing each other despite the small space on the sofa, her hand lazily drawing patters on his back. He felt her finger on one of the marks she's made

"You really didn't hold back" he said, chuckling

"I'm so sorry ! I didn't meant to hurt you" she replied, blushing

"Hey hey no absolutely not. I loved it, it felt amazing feeling you like this. I guess it must be hard to hold back all the time"

"You have no idea, even with Alex or Winn, I can't even hug them like I want, I'm always afraid I might hurt them"

"You absolutely have nothing to worry about with me. Especially when we're doing this. I want you to feel"

She smiled at him and he noticed how blue her eyes were

"You know your eyes look like comets ?"

She blushed, surprised, kissed him one more time and murmured a low "no" on his lips .

"I missed you. So much" She murmured against his skin.

Mon-El started carrying her towards her bathroom and chuckled, "I missed you too Kara"

"Never leave me again. I won't survive it"

"I promise you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story cause I loved writing it. I KNOW the song is supposed to be sad but i couldn't bring myself to write a sad story.  
> I am really awkward i have no idea what to say, leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it?  
> Bye, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fiction as a one shot but i now think it's better to put it in 2 chapters so for all of you who don't like reading explicit sex stories don't read chapter 2 (or you can but only the end cause there is so fluff)


End file.
